Saisei: Becoming a Lady
by serera18
Summary: An alternate universe, kagome is a child who was born in a village named saisei meaning rebirth. They are ruled by a god or so she claims to be. She loves her people and raises them up from the dirt.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime; all I did was make this story and borrow the main cast of the show. Sorry to all who read my previous story; my bf's comp broke and that story was inside of it I'm sure ill remake it one day but for now I'm moving on to this story. Enjoy.

**Summary**

An alternate universe, kagome is a child who was born in a village named saisei meaning rebirth. They are ruled by a god or so she claims to be. She loves her people and raises them up from the dirt. They are now a booming city in feudal japan. Sesshomaru is interested in this strange city and god. Will he find more then he expects in this city? Kag and sessho/koga/inu/taisho/miro/nara

**Chapter 1: Daughter of the full moon.**

''The city is booming again. every month on the full moon we celebrate and she gives us all more food clothing and riches in product then we can imagine. It goes everywhere. Not just to our town. We ship stuff sell stuff and keep stuff. Our town has quickly become the most amazing city around, all thanks to her.

But this month is special. This month is known as the month of her daughters. Or to some people the month of saisei. It happens every 7 years. Her adopted daughters from the village are being married off. One of the two stay here, to be the wife of our cities royal or rich family, she becomes one of the headman's family. The other is married off to one of the demon lords of japan, or at least one of his children. To be one of them is amazing but oh so hard. It is not an easy life but, worth it.''

''I am a respective daughter of the full moon. This means I am in a very good situation. I may get my dreams?''

''Yes. When they are married off, the day before a new set of daughters is chosen. To even qualify, you must be of nine years in age and had to be born on a full moon. Or if you were born in sakyu the month of hard winter that year. The word sakyu comes from our goddesses chosen name which is sakyubasu. It is her month. Also of course if the daughter being the name didn't tip you off you must be a girl. Only about twenty girls qualify each rare year. Normally it would be 25 or so but we always lose about 5 chans before the nines of wait is up.

Chans are the rare girls that people know will qualify for the positions, those girls that is born on a full moon or sakyu 2 years before the next saisei. I hope you all now understand why you've all been known as chans since birth now.''

''So I have a question. Why are you explaining all this to us?''

''Simple because at the last saisei you were all 2 and didn't understand that what you saw would be you as is with every chan that existed or will exist. Now as you all know at every full moon festival including the saisei. Our parents and all people split their money into groups of family member numbers. Then for each member it is split in half and half stay here and half are given to the goddess. This is her rule. If you do not obey you will be given as a sorrow sacrifice as all people are.''

The teacher shifted and sat more comfortable on her matt.

''But there is more to this religion then you could possible know. All of the chans are pulled to a back area and are interviewed by her herself. You will either be granted permission to meet her or you shall be rejected. Those of you who aren't granted permission will no longer be known as chans you will be naynays. And sent to live with our ashamed families and you will live whatever life they can and feel to provide you. Those of you who pass will be permanent chans. As you know two of you will become the new saisei twins. The rest will move into our rich house and learn to be proper ladies and will be ladies in waiting for the sei sister in the next 7 years. Then be married off yourselves. The sei sister so you know is the sister who stays in the village. If you become a very good chan you may become the sai-sister's handmaid; this is a great honor. Well that is all my chans please get on your way the fitting room for your saisei kimonos are in the room to the right down the hall.''

The girls all jumped up excitedly and started running down the hall wanting to be the first to be fitted for the grand hopeful day.

''WALK LIKE THE CHAN LADIES YOU ARE PLEASE NOT LIKE A HERD OF ANIMALS!''

Kagome laughed to a girl next to her

''that lady sure has a tick up her butt!''

''No kidding!'' she laughed back.

Kagome quickly realized that she was talking rayne one of the pretty girls a group of five led by Sachii a gorgeous girl. The one the town bets will become the sai but no real bets are placed on the sei. Maybe because they know that's the one that's gonna become head lady. They don't want to jinx it.

Rayne was cute and rebellious not like the other pretty girls. She didn't hang on Sachii's every word. And she is the only girl I know who has such wavy and curly hair. It was wavy and straight on top then huge curly locks on the bottom that made her look adorable. like a rebellious teddy bear!

''Well I'd better get up there with my crowd see ya needy!'' with that she ran up to the other pretties. The name needy she had gotten was from when she broke her leg at 5 and always needed help and they had to help since she was a chan and soon she was needy and it never stopped after that. Of course to people that really knew her she was known as kicker since she kicked and hard to.

After she waited for the 17 girls to be fitted it was her turn. She walked into the room and stripped and stood on the platform she expected the dress to be some kind of beautiful design and make her look rich. Instead it was a plain white kimono with a white obi and it went to her knees. It was a play summertime kimono it came with no shoes or socks. They were expected to be bare foot at this festival since unless they failed they would never again have such freedom.

Outside she could see all the action. Breathing heavy she looked to the high up sacred look over booth. she could make out three figures behind the wooden screen. Her soon to be mother and big sisters. She didn't care what anyone said. she was going to be one of the new saisei sisters. it has been her dream since as far back as she could remember. She looked to the right side of the tall middle figure, the one she knew was the goddess. that was the sai sister. That was gonna be her position. to marry into a lords home and see more of the world then this village. that was going to be her she just knew it.

But, for now, as was suggested she needed to have fun this one last time she could. Kagome ran over to the buffet. she grabbed as much food as she could and shoved it in her mouth. She then saw her best friend miroku. Gulping loudly she ate what food she had In her hand. spotting a small basket with a bunch of roses in it, She grabbed it and dumped out the flowers. throwing more food in the basket, she ran over to him. Her two pig tails slapped her arms and lower back as she ran over. Her bangs tickled her nose. That's why she didn't like running.

''hi miroku how are you this fantastic day!''

''oh hi needy, you seem happy today.''

''oh not you to moku! And of course I'm gonna finally be a saisei sister today.''

''I don't know, I hear it once and it suited you well. So, I kept it. don't call me moku.''

''I'll call you moku as long as you call me needy!''

''fine, I guess my new names moku!'' he laughed

'' Hahaa, you're a jerk moku!''

Suddenly a sound of a flute sounded in the area and then clapping.

''the kagura dance is starting. Should we go watch moku?''

Miroku nodded his head and the two of them ran to the gathering crowd to watch.

**Maid servings P.O.V**

My head feels like its swimming. I can't believe I'm going to serve the goddess and her saisei twins! I was a down caste chan. told id never meet her, but, now… here I am about wait on her.

Kneeling on the ground I slide the door open a crack.

''your food milady's.''

''OH GOOD! Finally some grub! I've been starving these past few hours here!'' that was taiji she was a fat girl since the day she was born. always had a good heart and was nice though. So she managed to take a place in the imperial house. the one that I should have had if I hadn't been so uptight back then.

'' sei my darling whatever is your new family going to do with you. I'm sure you will eat them out of house and home.'' that was sakyubasu

''HA HA HA! Seriously sis! You need to lose some pounds! Otherwise you'll need a large kimono. you've almost burst out of this medium one!'' yuirae, I thought. she was the most sweet shy tiny girl in our group of chans. The most unlikely two were the winners. I can't help but wonder who will win the roles this time around.

''come in already lazy!'' yelled taiji. I could have growled.

I rolled the door open and slide myself inside. staying respectfully at the door. Closing it behind me, my breath was taken away. Taiji was not fat. though she has in a medium kimono, probably because her breasts were too big to fit the small.

Taiji was in a purple knee length kimono with a yellow over coat. She wore a white hat and had some kind of green lacey hand bag at her side. Her face was beautiful, a pouty look to it. that made her look seductive. She had black socks on. they were tight and had red ribbons sewed onto the tops on them. A purple orchid adorned her hair and her eyes gleamed at me when she saw the food I held.

Yuirae had long flowing hair and a red kimono. which had a small part of a sewed on over kimono. it was pink and black. the arms were sewed on pink lace with red ribbon ends. there was a blue necklace on that stood out. then purple socks that went higher up then the knee length kimono. lastly a pink sakura branch flower was in her hair.

Then there was sakyubasu.

She had a strange dress on that was half kimono, half fluffy fabric. The kimono top was black with red middles. A strange leather belt was on her waist. the fluff on bottom was red skirts. she guessed there were 12 layers and the ends of the red skirts were black, opposite of the top. A red silk and black laced obi was under the belt and made a ribbon shape at her back. Her hair was in two pony tails with metal wind chimes as the bands. the lower part of her hair laid down. silky looking red ribbons were tied into her hair by small braids at the sides of her ponytails. She wore odd pair of leather boots.

They all had beautiful face paint that made they're skin, eyes, hair, and clothes all chime together wonderfully. She could have been one of them. had she'd been smart. She watched them sorrowfully as they ate and watched the grand festival that was all for them. A festival that could have been for her. She was such an idiot; she thought it would be nice to wait on them when it truly was like torcher.

**Kagomes P.O.V**

I spotted the others girls being gathered. I quickly realized that it was finally time to meet the goddess. Clapping my hands together I ran off to meet with them. we were then led to a area that I've never been in before. I was actually a very poor chan. There was a wooden screening in front of us. some strange man was next to us he looked over and I saw his face. It was beautiful. he had white hair and amber eyes. red strips were on his cheeks and above his eyes like makeup. he had a blue moon on his forehead. Suddenly I couldn't feel the breath in my body anymore, this man who was he? I wanted to talk to him. He wasn't looking over here anymore.

I'm unsure of how long I've been standing there but, suddenly I was lightly pushed and I realized we were going inside the wooden screening. With a blush i stumbled forward. I realized that meant he'd be looking at my back. I made sure I was right in front of where he was. I was so happy I couldn't focus I looked back to see he was gone and my warm happiness faded. Suddenly I remembered that I was waiting to meet sakyubasu! snapping my head forward, i started paying attention. the girl that had stepped behind the second screen in front of us had exited and my name was called. It was my turn to enter the second layer of the wooden barrier.

I breathed deep and pulled the wooden screen door to the side. entering I sat on the mat in the floor right up close to the third screen. It was only thing to be seen. As I sat down I tried to peer past the screen in front of me to see my future mother. Squinting my blue-brown eyes I made out a black lump with soft pink lips and bright blue eyes. She smiled and I suddenly realized what I was doing. I pulled back and smiled my best smile of apologies.

''so my lovely moon child, what do you truly wish to be when you are older?''

Suddenly I was on my feet. I yelled with joy my truest thoughts, my pony tails waved from the force.

''I will be a women who sees many sights! And I will have many men who want me! For ill be pretty! like the pretty girls and no one would dare call me needy 'cause ill be so loved by japan they'd know they'd be in real trouble and when I'm really, really, old! Like 20! Ill have me some babies with a man who loves me unconditionally! THAT milady is what I want and WILL one day, one way or another!'' I laughed with joy. saying those words made me feel all warm and fuzzy, I was so happy.

''how stupid! Does she not know you never outburst? And you never ever stand up like that in front of royalty its disgraceful! Stupid brat.''

I went cold. I was rude oh no! I looked at the shadow. though I was tearing up and I couldn't make out anything through the screen. how was I gonna get my dreams if I'm outcast! Not even a simple chan!

''I'm sorry'' I mumbled to her and sat down.

''what is your name my moon child?''

''Kagome,'' she was so forgiving not even a scolding. Well, why scold? my life's now over I guess she knows that and doesn't feel the need to push me.

''thank sweetie, you can go. Send the next.''

Like led, I forced myself to leave the second barrier. Rayne entered behind her and it went on like nothing. How sad, the man of my dreams ran away and now my future is dashed. I'm such a loser. About 25 minutes later all the girls had went through. We now weren't even inside the second barrier and sachii walked up to me.

'' hey needy. Now that you're a loser, what are your plans. Hahaha!''

''I'm not a loser sachii I could still be in this!''

''yeah sure keep lying to yourself. You were too ugly to win anyways. so no biggy, I'm going to be the sai sister you know. I don't know why you even thought you'd be a sai sister anyways. maybe if you weren't a little freako you might have been a sei. I doubt it though''

She then pushed me heavily to the ground. Great now my kimono is all dirty! I looked over to rayne she was pulling on her locks and she smiled at me. Then one of the goddesses head ladies came out and started calling out the list of the passing girls.

''lily, kagome, rayne, dieji, momo, and lastly hihara. Tsk, so few of you pasted this year. All of you are to arrogant.''

Rayne suddenly spoke. ''hey nee-chan, 'member the fact that she can't see you? so what does beauty have to do with it? And hey, now that you're a loser. what are your plans? Come on needy, let's leave the losers to sulk.''

With that she pulled me up and we walked into the second barrier again. I looked back in time to see a little tear drop fall from sachii's eye. I suddenly felt so bad for her. Who knew what would become of her now no longer a chan she didn't have a family. she was an orphan. my heart bled for her. Then the screen closed over my face and we were led to our beds for the evening. they expected us to freshen up and that's just what everyone did. Standing beside my protector I heard the door open and in walked a woman so gorgeous I just knew she was the goddess.

'' my children I have already decided who my children will be. But we will all eat dinner together before I leave with them alright? So, off to dinner.''

**Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime; all I did was make this story and borrow the main cast of the show. Sorry to all who read my previous story; my bf's comp broke and that story was inside of it I'm sure I'll remake it one day but for now I'm moving on to this story. Enjoy..

**Summary**

An alternate universe, kagome is a child who was born in a village named saisei meaning rebirth. They are ruled by a god or so she claims to be. She loves her people and raises them up from the dirt. They are now a booming city in feudal japan. Sesshomaru is interested in this strange city and god. Will he find more then he expects in this city? Kag and sessho/koga/inu/taisho/miro/nara

**Chapter: 2 Pains of Getting Our Dreams**

Rayne lead kagome down the hallway after sakyubasu. Rayne had a strange sense of arrogance about her as she followed the goddess. Kagome just couldn't figure out what was up with her and why was she guiding me along with her? They have been enemies as far back as the 1st grade. The sudden change made her uncomfortable. Though she wasn't stupid she knew that rayne had a reason for her change and was going to just go with it.

In the dining hall the aroma of rice meat and vegetables made kagome's mouth salivate she had never smelled such a good smell. The goddess sat herself at the head of the table and instructed kagome to sit at right and rayne to sit at her left. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at that as she quickly moved to do as told. The goddess continued to instruct the others to sit where she wished them. Had no one else noticed this? Sai was always at her right and sei was always at her left. She had also told them all she had already picked the chosen ones. This couldn't just be a coincidence.

Kagome threw a look at rayne; she got a sly smile in return. But that didn't mean much for maybe rayne just thought it was for sure to. I mean how could she possibly no more than she did?

Sakyubasu was chatting away at the others during this time. While kagome tried to think things through. Though kagome acted like she knew for certain that she was gonna win in reality she never thought she'd be more than a chan. Miso soup and other food of much more quality was laid out before her. She figured the miso soup was just filler for if you didn't get full on the other stuff.

''so kagome, dear what has you thinking so much? You should be enjoying yourself.''

**Rayne's P.O.V**

I can tell just by looking at her she got sakyubasu's secret hint. She noticed that we our in our poper places from now. I just cant believe the goddess just told me that kagome and I are the new saisei sisters. I wonder what it means?

**~ flash back ~**

I can't seem to keep the breath in my chest I was the last girl to go inside and it's my turn. It's okay just listen to Sachii's advice and we'll get through this. Hesitantly I pull back the wood screen door and step inside spotting the matt I kneel on it gracefully.

''hello my moon child. Tell me what are your true dreams for your future?''

I hear sachii's advice in my head 'always say your dreams are to become on of her daughters even if that isn't really your long term dream. Its what she wants to hear.'

'' my dream is to be… your daughter?''

Sakyubasu laughed quietly.

'' you say that so hesitantly and unsurely. Is that truly what you want to be when you're an adult?''

An adult? I never thought of it like that before. You are released from her care the year you BECOME an adult. So why would she want to hear I want to be your daughter that doesn't even make since. She wants to know what you hope to be after you leave her care. Only someone who is at least maturing would have a long term hope or dream. Saying to become your daughter is childish.

''well no but, I was following someone's bad advice just now. But by analyzing your words I now see your asking what is your long term wish. Me, I hope to become a great lady with the artistic skills of a geisha. I wish to help make our village even greater, to help make things better by organizing things when there is a natural disaster. Or you make things happen because the people are being stupid. That is my dream. Something I will accomplish no matter how hard the path may be. Your daughter or a chan does not matter many people still get their dreams without the help we are granted it is not necessary just nice.''

There was an odd silence.

'' I see in this batch of chans I've seen two odd things. So many girls giving the same stupid answer and stubbornly not changing it and two of the most different answers I've ever heard you and the little one named kagome I've never heard your wishes before ever you answered without fear of wraith and that is why you two are my new saisei daughters. You will be my sei daughter, please help me guide your sai sister. And tell me your name, lovely.''

Warmth and pride sunk into my flesh like a super charge ive never been so happy in my life.

''my name is Rayne, mother.'' I heard the sound of cloth ruffling and I knew she was leaving and I stood and left as well and stood by sachii. She knew nothing how had I ever thought she had it all together? She was an orphan a selfish greedy ne as well. Now she would have to learn the way of the real world.

**~ end flash back ~**

That electric charge was still there inside my body like a new surge of life sitting in my rightful place is saw my sister kagome look at me searching for an answer to if she was right. I smiled slyly at her in return. She looked at the table still unsure. Huh guess she still doesn't trust me. She'll learn, sachii and that life was now far beyond us now.

Our mother seemed to notice that kagome was searching for answers and called her out kagome raised her head and I waited to hear her answer.

**Kagomes P.O.V**

I lifted my head at goddess's voice and looked at her. Feeling my vocal strings twinge, I was speaking words before I could process what was going to come out.

''well, to be honest milady. I'm trying to figure out what secrets your showing to us in silence. You told us that you have predecided your new children. You also never do something without purpose. That being said you placed me and rayne at your left and right. The places that only your children would go. So my question is; are you secretly telling us right now at dinner. Who the chosen ones are and to the chosen, what position they have?''

There was a sudden silence and everyone was looking at me and goddess all with saddened faces accepts rayne. She was giving me an odd look that I couldn't decipher. The goddesses face looked dark and I wondered if I should have just kept my trap shut. The goddess then laughed and looked happy again.

''very good your very smart. Yes kagome you are my sai daughter and rayne is my sei daughter the rest are just chans. Normally I put the ugliest and prettiest children at my sides and at dinner I make the decision of who is most fit and the find out the next day. But this time after dinner we will collect your big sisters and go to the castle in the sky.''

Rayne sighed, '' sister you have so much to learn those outbursts are gonna get you slapped in the face one of these days.''

I grasped the table to steady myself. I'm really truly the sai sister? One day I'll truly be married to a great lord of japan and so much more I'm going to get to see all of japan not just this little flake of land. I laughed with joy and clapped my hands together.

''well then! Let's eat!'' I yelled and everyone started eating as if I had demanded not suggested.

It then dawned on me. I was imperial royalty; even rayne had to obey for I was higher up then her. Only mother was higher up now. It also dawned on me that I would never see my mother and baby brother again they were no longer my family sakyubasu and rayne now were.

**- Later**

Kagome was holding Rayne's hand as they followed sakyubasu. They were in the ceremonial black kimonos with red obis. These were the kimonos all girls wore when they were to be adopted into another family. As they went people got to their knees to bow to them; Making kagome blush deeply. She wasn't all to sure if she liked this kind of attention but hey this was her new life the one she was born for. Kagome was surprised to find out that her out wardens was one of the factors that out her, her place.

They then saw there two older sisters yuirae and taiji. They were very pretty. Taiji was drinking a cup of sake and yuirae was dancing with a young man that looked just like her. Most likely blood related. Kagome got relived at that it meant that she would see her family at least one more time in her life. Even if it is when she is 16. Rayne gracefully stayed like a shadow at sakyubasu's causing many mummers to arise. people were shocked that such a gracefully and elegant child had come from the group of chans.

Kagome smiled at the crowd and the other girls stopped what they were doing and joined us seeming to float. Kagome noticed that there shoes were completely round on the bottom and were blocks of wood. She didn't understand how they could walk to be honest. The kimonos went all the way to the ground. And the shoes made them a good 4 inches taller. While the goddess had thick soles on her boots and the heel area was up 3 inches higher than that making the goddess a good 7 inches taller. Though, she was a small woman. It only made it so she was about 3 inches taller than her daughters.

They stood high over the crowd and it was aspiring. Rayne and kagome were only 4feet tall. And they were bare footed so they were tiny. Taiji stood in front of rayne and yuirae stood in front of kagome. Rayne keep her eyes straight so she was looking at the back of taijis butt and kagome was looking up at the back of yuirae's head. She could feel a kink in her neck forming.

They walked up the long shiny smooth wooden bridge that leads to the overlook. There was the carriage that the flying demons pulled up to the floating castle. As we boarded the carriage kagome smiled and blushed at the attractive male demons pulling the carriage. Yuirae laughed at her as she sat down. Once they were all inside and the door closed, she spoke.

''you're a little flirt aren't you? I think its mothers first time getting a girl that was a little boy crazy. It's kind of nice the change.''

''but, how would you know if she has or not she's had over 45 different saisei girls.''

''there is so much more to this then you think little sister. And only the sai sister finds out it all. So you'll get to know all of the things that will happen to you. You'll meet many people learn how to run the land of a certain area. Me I'm going to the east so you'll go to the western lands and learn over there when you're not here with mother. That might be much harder then what I'm going to see the western lands are run by a cold dog demon lord and his sarcastic mother. Well you'll survive. I'm sure and I'll be here to help you the entire way little one.''

''the story isn't so long for us sei sisters but we never get to have the fun that comes with the sai sister pains, which that is our own pain our life is bland to them.''

Kagome and rayne both nodded and listened intently. This was stuff they had never heard about. Though both of them wondered how yuirae could know all the past sai sisters and they wondered what they just didn't know about that particular role in the imperial home.

**- Later**

Kagome and rayne went to their rooms and saw that while they were huge and all the stuff was wonderful at the same time there was hardly anything. There was just a bed, a desk, and a low table, to eat on, with two matts one on each of the long sides.

They could add more as they lived here for the next 7 years. Kagome wondered over to the closet there was there outfit for tomorrow with horror she saw that they had to wear the shoes with completely round bottoms as well and the overly long kimonos. Boy they were in for some serious headaches.

**The end**

When I say that, I mean the end of the chapter btw. Lol sorry and hope you like next chapter is hopefully gonna be out tomorrow thanks for reading please review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime; all I did was make this story and borrow the main cast of the show. Sorry to all who read my previous story; my bf's comp broke and that story was inside of it I'm sure I'll remake it one day but for now I'm moving on to this story. Enjoy..

**Summary**

An alternate universe, kagome is a child who was born in a village named saisei meaning rebirth. They are ruled by a god or so she claims to be. She loves her people and raises them up from the dirt. They are now a booming city in feudal japan. Sesshomaru is interested in this strange city and god. Will he find more then he expects in this city? Kag and sessho/koga/inu/taisho/miro/nara

**Chapter 3: The New Reality**

Kagome pulled her sleepy head off the rice pillow. It gave her a kink in the neck. Sakyubasu had taught her to sleep properly on the pillow. That was by laying your neck on it only and having your head up a little. It was so odd and she didn't understand why they had to sleep like that. Well… all she knew was she didn't wake up like that. And whatever the reason they slept like that was going to be a problem for her.

Rayne also awoke with a sore neck but she had awoke in the same aggravating position she fell asleep in. tough her pain was worse for that same reason. Sakyubasu had taught them that the wall dividing there room was actually a huge sliding door the wall was split in two and one half opened. Unless one of the locks that was on both sides were locked. For when they were mad at each other she had said.

She also told us that it was made for the purpose of the fact that well get sad and lonely at some point. Kagome walked behind the sliding screen door to her closet pulling out the long kimono and when she did there was a knock on the door. The two of them stopped what they were doing and called to the knockers. Promptly 5 maids entered each of the rooms. Two of them when to the girls and studied them closely. Three of them went to the closets and on kagome's side they shuffled her aside. One of them went to their desks and pulled out vanity mirrors from somewhere in them and set them up then set out makeup.

**Kagomes P.O.V**

I watched them start prepping the clothing makeup and hair supplies. This was so weird. The maids with the clothes suddenly pulled my clothes off non to gently, then started pulling at my limbs. Then I felt my hair get tugged roughly back. My ponytails yanked out. I hissed in pain then I felt the comb rip through my hair and I yelped another woman came to stand in front of me as I felt a under kimono slip onto my outwards arms. It was then tied with an under obi. The girl in front of me painted my face white. The girls in back then started brushing in hot wax in my hair. That hurt but worse it felt so weird. The dressers then put on a silk slip to hold the outer kimonos o. weird pads went on my hips over that.

While this was going on the makeup artist finished and the hair dressers did all the hard work and went to the desk again so they could get decorations. The dressers then put on the three outer kimonos first a white kimono with a green leaf pattern on it. Then a black kimono with blue flowers. Lastly the one that could be seen was red with blue birds flying on the upper parts, green grass on bottom, and gold lined shapes of mountains on the legs. It was very pretty the dressers returned and poked my plump hair with a pretty flower that had lots of little purple bud flowers almost like a bunch of grapes but little flowers.

Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes I wasn't me anymore. That and this kimono was huge it dragged on the floor like a foot. Then I remembered the shoes and that the kimono was going to reach all the way down but like the last centimeter. My eyes stood out since they were lined with green and blue paint, a small amount of purple was at the start of the paint. This was above the tear duct. Only my bottom lip was painted, it was a blood red. There was also a small black crescent moon below my right eye.

I called to rayne saying that I was going to go to where we were needed now. She said okay and I laughed. The maid then was at my feet with those dreaded shoes. I stepped into them and klutzily walked out of the room.

**~23 minutes later~**

''hello girls. I'm glad to see you're okay. Did you sleep well? Ha don't answer that!'' sakyubasu laughed when she saw the annoyed looks on their faces.

''it's hard at first it really is but I'm sure you two will adjust just like everyone else has. Now since you've been illiterate and untrained since the age of 9 I'm going to have to UN-teach you all you've learned then teach you different things. So for the next 5 years your life will be like a live in school with your only friends being yourselves especially so for you kagome. While rayne travels two times a week to spend the day with her chan maidens. You will only have rayne until your 15 when you will get your ladies in waiting at your future husbands land. At that time rayne when kagome is gone those two days you will on one day be with the leaders of saisei learning to be the leader they need you to be, the other will be with your ladies in waiting.

'' now your learning will be like a geishas most the time the other times it will be like a lord at the lands at others it may be harsh and boring like a princesses for in a way you area all of these things. Your first time seeing what your future will be like kagome will be when your 13 and rayne will not be here, the second time rayne and you will be here. Those days will be very different than the normal routine you'll fall into but there will only be five of these days in your 13 year girls then your life will be completely different again like today is for you. Now please go to your first ever class which is to make you walk gracefully in your wonderful new shoes!'' she then laughed and left the room.

''so wonderful.'' Rayne said quietly and giggled at kagome.

'' I know right I've always wanted a pair!'' she giggled back and they stumbled their way to their new life.

**~4 years later~**

Kagome heard a knock at the door and pulled her hair over her face. She wasn't ready to face today quite yet she wanted to sleep in. she could see herself dress up in the plain old white top and blue bottom silk yukata. With its orange and red obi. Her hair in its normal upward bun and her horrible round shoes. Hearing the door open without her okay made her sit up.

''what do you think you're doing I didn't say you could come in!'' she yelled. Why are there so many maids today? She thought to herself. She counted 5 maids. Not the normal 2.

''okay! What's going on guys I don't like this!'' looking out the window she saw it was still dark. Maybe 5 30 in the morning. '' okay why are you waking me up so early I need sleep if I'm gonna do my classes.''

''my lady it's a lord meeting today we have much to do please just keep quiet and come with us.'' Why was it always the smart ass that answered her? Jeeze. Then she realized that she wasn't going to do her classes today and did a little dance in her bedding.

The maids grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. She could tell that they were headed to the bathhouse. And she puffed out a breath. She toke one every night now one in the morning to she was hating water right now. It was always to hot or to cold when she got inside of it. Inside the room she was shocked. It smelledlike roses and the water was heated perfectly. She was loving this bath. After the maids bathed her and pulled her out they began to work on her body making it look just like she did on that first day. But now that she was older and had more sharpness to her face she looked a ton better. More beautiful then cute. But she still had a slight doll look to her she hoped that she'd be even more beautiful when she was 14 and started traveling around.

They then sent her to sakyubasu's room. Inside she was waiting for her.

''Im glad to see your up and moving. Please go and greet the arriving lord. And from now on to all quests you are to be known as sai yu are the sai sister so only me your sister ans your sensei's need to know your real name. once your 16 you will learn what you rnew name will be and kagome will be just s memory.''

''yes mother.'' She replied and exited the room.

She had actually never left these walls as odd as it may seem. There was a 5 mile long garden in the castle that had a couple little vilages and a small forest in it but it was just a very large court yard. This was going to be her first real time outside of it. At the main doors, which she had seen only 2 times when seeing rayne off to meet her ladies in waiting, was a small woman almost shorter then her.

''this paper here is what you must tell all of the awaiting lords, madam. Enjoy yourself and feel free to wonder around until you find them all or the country clock hits noon. At that time return and someone will be here to meet you.''

Kagome took the paper and left the castle. She walked along the golden arch bridge amazingly she just learned that the castle is a good 2 miles from the ground and that the first city was right there almost attached to the wall of it. Maybe even attached but with no enterance of which she knew. The brige was from the enterance to the ground in a long arch. She spent about what felt like 12 minutes walking down it. At the ground she saw two guards bow to her. It was a major confidence boost and she straightened out her back more and gracefully walked down the road. The world was just waking up at this point and she could see the most beautiful sunset.

''that's so gorgeous.'' She mumbled to herself.

''not as much as you are.''

''eeek whos there!'' kagome yelled and spun around.

To her surprise she saw a maybe 20 year old cat demon. He had medium long gold hair and bright green eyes. His skin was a warm tan.

'' and you most certainly are gorgeous. So whatever your looking at must be pretty great.'' The man said staring at her.

'' I was just looking at the sunrise. Its so beautiful.''

''that old thing? Whats so great about it exactly.''

Kagome sweatdropped.'' So who are you?''

''my names raguna. Im the northern demon lord.''

''oh really I have some information for you. Take this paper I have a bunch of them so just hang on to it. Do you know where the other lords are?''

''yes lord Sesshomaru is at the water fountain waiting for the info girl so you.''

''thank you''

With that she left the area in search of the water fountain. When she came across it she scanned her eyes around it was a beautiful sight water was flowing in many creative ways somehow the water was colored as well. She blinked when she saw a white dot. Her heart stopped for she remembered this man it was that wonderful man she saw at the shrine that day so many years ago. He still held so much appeal to her taking a deep breath she approached him.

**Chapter end**

**Sorry this took so long I lost inspiration and today I drank lots of soda and played just dance 3 all day and got it back. Sadly my baby boy is being well the four month old he is and I had to cut this short. Look forward to see if you read my story! Thanks all! R &R!**


End file.
